Hell Changes You
by crissingirl123
Summary: As long as Blaine remembers he's been having nightmares. The nightmares became stronger and more real until it became reality.


**- Hell Changes You -**  
A Special Day and A Special Kid

A/n: Hi guys,

I've been wanting to write a Blaine Winchester fic since forever and never got much further than a silly and short one shot.

This story is mostly made up. Only the characters you'll find have been seen before in the shows, obviously. There is no actual connection between this story and the series (except the characters).

Enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF!**

#

_Sam opened his mouth to say something, but a stranger stopped him. "It's time."_

#

Castiel and Dean were cuddling on the couch, while Sam sat on his chair next to them. His eyes were fixed on the television, knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to survive the sight of an angel in his brother's embrace. The situation was all too sweet for the taller male, especially since he decided not to see his girlfriend again the other day.

Sam stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and sighed when the cold air hit his body. It had been ninety degrees outside for a few days in a row and Sam's sweat was shining on his skin. That's what makes those two cuddle whores even more annoying. How is it possible that they aren't burning alive?

He grabbed a beer and hesitated a moment before he took two more. He threw them towards his brother and friend and sat down around the table. He was about to open his laptop when Dean's phone started ringing next to him. He glanced down to the number, only to find out it was unknown. He pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but a stranger stopped him. "It's time."

Sam frowned and exchanged confused looks with his brother who'd been looking at him since he had answered his phone. "Time for what? Who are you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. You're already too late."

Sam's eyes widened and he rose to his feet. "Too late for what? Talk to me!" But the stranger had already hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. He said that it's time, but he didn't…"

"Dean get Blaine, now! We need to leave!" Dean looked surprised, but obeyed. He ran up the stairs and opened Blaine's bedroom door. His heartbeat sped up when he found an empty bed. He shook his head and bit his lip as he looked through the room. As soon as he noticed the opened window he looked down and he fell a tear roll down his cheek as he saw his son's shoe lying outside on the ground, right below the window. But Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

With a much slower speed, Dean walked back to the living room to find Castiel and Sam ready to leave.

Castiel noticed how his son was missing and panicked. "Where…"

"What?…" Sam started.

Dean sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Cas, what do you know?"

Silence hit the room when those last words had been said. Castiel stared down at his hands and licked his lips nervously.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

Dean left the couch and walked closer to his boyfriend. "Where is Blaine?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking me."

"Damn it, Cas! You know more than Sam and I do and I need you to spill it out. Now!" Dean growled angrily as he pushed Castiel lamely, but still forcefully, on his chest. He swallowed as tears appeared in his eyes.

Castiel scratched the back of his head as he finally opened his mouth to speak. "Dean I don't know. Blaine is special and wanted, but you've probably realized that already." Castiel pointed to the couch and motioned for Dean and Sam to sit down. The two brothers did just that, not once breaking eye contact with the angel. "Do you remember when you found him on the street?" Castiel asked and Dean and Sam nodded.

#

**- Twelve Years Ago –**

It had been a tough day for the Winchesters, Sam's been busy with schoolwork, while Dean worked on a case with their dad. John was asleep when Sam was complaining about the empty fridge and Dean had told him to get some food and cola from dad's car as he tossed the keys to his younger brother. Sam was almost sixteen after all, he could walk a few feet at night without getting himself into trouble.

At least that's what Dean assumed.

Dean brushed his teeth tiredly and fell down on his bed. He waited minutes for Sam, but when he looked outside there was no one by the car or even in their front yard. He cursed under his breath as he reached for his shoes, put them on and hurried outside.

"God damn it, Sammy! Where are you?"

"I'm here, Dean." Sam answered calmly. Dean turned around and found Sam kneeled and hovering over something. He took one step closer to his younger brother and he nearly pulled the gun out of his pocket, until he realized it was a little kid.

He speeded his steps and kneeled down beside his brother. "Come on." Dean said as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We're going back."

"What? No, Dean. We can't leave the kid here."

"Why not? It's not ours."

Sam shook his head and picked the boy up from the ground. His breathing was soft, but surely and his eyes were closed tightly. The kid didn't seem to be in pain or in any trouble at all. He was just there. First sitting cross legged on the ground and now leaning in Sam's arms with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"We have to find his parents."

Dean sighed. "Sammy, this kid is just sitting here. He didn't run away. I think his parents kicked him out." While Dean was talking all sort of theories came to his mind, which he wasn't going to share with his younger brother as to why the boy was kicked out. He cleared his head and smiled to his brother. "You know what. We'll keep him."

Sam frowned, but didn't question it as he held the kid in his arms and walked inside their hotel room. They didn't tell anything to their dad until he woke up the next morning. He was angry at first, but when Dean told him where they've found him and that he hasn't made a single sound this whole time, John agreed to keep him for a while.

#

"Crowley scared the crap out of his parents."

"What?"

Castiel sat down in front of the two brothers and cleared his throat. "That's why his parents kicked him out. It's also why Blaine didn't say anything for the first few months he was with you guys."

"What did Crowley tell them?" Sam asked.

"That they'll lose him someday. That_ they_ wanted Blaine. We're not completely sure, but I do know that from now on everything surrounded by him will be different."

"Damn it, Cas. Why didn't you tell us any sooner?"

Silence.

"Where is he?" Sam questioned next.

Castiel stared at the ground the second Sam asked him the question. His gaze fixed on his hand when he felt Dean's hand comforting him. He locked eyes with his boyfriend and nodded.

"Hell."

Dean's breath itched and he swallowed loudly before he spoke. "We need to find Crowley."

Dean was already back on his feet when Castiel stopped him. "You can't help him, Dean and you know it."

"You're saying that we need to stay calm and wait until he comes back? Are you crazy?"

"Dean- I need you to…" Castiel argued lamely, but the Winchester was taken aback by the lack of stress in the angel's voice. He scoffed and rose on his feet. He shook unbelievably shook his head as he headed to the door. "Dean, please…" Castiel tried one more time, but the taller male already left. Castiel folded his arms over his chest and turned to the other Winchester.

"Call me when he gets back." And without another word Castiel vanished and left Sam alone.

#

**- One Day Later - **

"You're working for me now, Blaine Winchester!"

"Please, don't. Please just kill me. I can't -."

A firm hand covered his mouth and silenced the sweating and shaking boy. Blaine wanted to bit his hand, but he couldn't move. "Don't worry Sweetheart, everything will be okay."

Crowley pressed his left hand on top of Blaine's head and the boy shut his eyes as Crowley spoke. Black dust surrounded the room and an enormous white light made Blaine open his eyes in horror.

"Don't!"

Blaine screamed out in pain as the dust disappeared on his body and a big black tattoo was shown on his right arm.

#

A/n: What a cliffy cliffhanger, don't you think?  
Interested in more? Yes or no?

Let me know!

Xxx


End file.
